Dreams Come True
by fanficgirl78
Summary: I did this one at another board and it had to be Christmas story. So I wanted to post it here too. Chandler and Monica have there ups and downs.


Dreams Come True

Chandler Bing and Monica Geller have been dating for a few years now. Chandler and Monica see there friends a lot. Chandler and Monica like to going to movies and dances.

One night Chandler and Monica are having the talk of marriage and family and it's what they both want.

The next day Chandler went to see Ross. Chandler says "I'm in love with your sister but you already know that. But I am here to ask you of your blessing to marry Monica." Ross says "yes, of course you have my blessing." Chandler says "Thank you." "I'm going to look for rings if you want to come with me." Ross says "sure."

Chandler and Ross went to a jewelry store and Chandler started looking at rings and finding some that are beautiful. Then he found the perfect one and bought it. Chandler went home and put the ring in a safe place for right now until he proposes.

A week later Chandler is taking Monica out to a nice place. They ate and danced. Chandler gets down on one knee and says "Monica Bing, I love you now and forever will do me the honor of becoming my wife"? "Will you marry me." Monica says "Yes, I will marry you Chandler Bing. Monica kisses him and they dance again. They went home.

The next day Monica calls there friends to come over that night. Evening came and they all arrived on time.

Monica says "We wanted you all to know the big news." "Last night Chandler proposed to me and I said yes." Ross and Rachel got up first and hugged her. Everyone else congratulated them. Monica asks Rachel "I want you to be my maid of honor? Rachel says "yes, of course." Monica says Phoebe will you be my bridesmaid? Phoebe says "yes." Chandler says Ross, will you be my best man"? Ross says "yes." Chandler says "Joey can you perform the wedding ceremony? Joey says " I would love to." All the friends hugged and the others ones left.

Chandler and Monica are trying to set a date and found a date. It will be six months down the road.

A few days later Rachel and Phoebe went with Monica to look for a wedding dress and she found one. Rachel and Phoebe found dresses.

Six months later came the wedding day. Monica's father walked her down the aisle. A few minutes later Chandler and Monica are husband and wife. They had a reception and a dance. Then later they went to there hotel suite and made love.

The next day they went on there honeymoon to Hawaii. They did a lot of things but stayed in there honeymoon suite. Chandler and Monica are have been talking and they want to start a family right away.

A week later they came back home and they are trying for a baby. They got together with everyone. Monica says "want a family right away and we have been trying already." Ross says "that's great." "I can't wait to be an uncle to a niece or nephew."

Six months later has gone by now. Monica is disappointed every month but Chandler keeps on telling her that it will happen and to stay positive.

One day Monica says to Chandler "I think the both of us should get checked out. Chandler says "okay." Monica called the doctor for an appointment and Chandler did the same thing. Next day they go in for tests.

Two days later the doctor calls Monica to have them come in. Two hours later Chandler and Monica are sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor says "okay, test results, Chandler your tests results are just fine." "But yours Monica's you have a slim chance of becoming pregnant." "I am not going to tell you to stop giving up and stop trying so keep trying." "Stress does not help things either." "You have to be relaxed and calm." "I'm so sorry to give you this news." They left the office.

They go home and Monica just cries and cries. Monica says "I don't want to give up, Chandler." Chandler says "we don't have to we can keep on trying." Monica says "will it ever happen for us?" Chandler says "I don't know, Monica."

They invited there friends over and told them. Everyone hugged them. After awhile everyone left. Chandler says "we will keep trying but how adopting a child." Monica says "maybe, okay." Let's talk to a lawyer."

The next day Chandler and Monica went to talk to a lawyer about adopting a baby.

Three weeks later Monica gets call from the lawyer that woman who is eight months pregnant wants to meet them. The next day Chandler and Monica went to meet this woman and they talk and she chooses them.

One month later the woman gives birth to a baby girl. Chandler and Monica were there by her side. The lawyer tells Chandler and Monica that mother has 90 days to change her mind.

Chandler and Monica name the girl Hannah Elizabeth. Chandler and Monica bring her home. Monica holds Hannah and Chandler helps her out. A few days later there friends stopped by to see new baby. Chandler holds Hannah and telling how much he loves her already. The friends left.

That night Chandler and Monica put Hannah down for the night. And they can't stop looking down at her. Monica says "she's our daughter and we love her so much." Chandler and Monica went to bed themselves.

A month and half later. Chandler and Monica have fallen in love with Hannah so much and are afraid something will happen. One night Monica is holding Hannah when they hear a knock at the door. Chandler gets up and opens up the door and it's there lawyer. Monica is now thinking the worst in her head. The lawyer stepped in. The lawyer says "I wish I didn't have to tell you this but the mother has changed her mind and wants her back." Monica starts crying. The lawyer spoke for a few minutes and then left.

Monica says "I thought you were ours forever baby girl." "We love you so much." Next Chandler took the both of them into his arms and hugged them. They called there friends to come over the next day.

The next day came. Ross, Rachel, Joey, and Phoebe came. Chandler and Monica told them that have to give her up. They all hugged them.

The next day the mom came to Chandler and Monica to pick up Hannah. Monica is holding Hannah and says "I love you, Hannah. Chandler held her next and says "I love you, too and kisses her forehead. Chandler hugs her. Monica says "why, why, Chandler." "I'm supposed to be a mother I have always dreamed about having children." Chandler says "I know its okay." Chandler carries Monica to bed to lie down for awhile.

For the next few weeks they are yelling and fighting. One day Chandler is upstairs and packing. Monica walks in. Monica says "what are you doing? Chandler says "I'm packing we are fighting and you're not getting pregnant." Monica says "please don't leave me." Can't give up on us." "We have so much." "We could have so much more." "Please I love you." "We can get through this." Chandler says "I do still love you I do but I think we need some space apart from each other." "It's goodbye for now." Chandler left. Monica calls Ross and Rachel to come over.

Ross and Rachel arrived. Monica says "Chandler and I have been fighting and yelling and he walked out on me." "He says it's only for a time to sort this out. Ross says "I'm so sorry sis." Ross hugs his sister. Ross and Rachel stayed with her for awhile then left.

Two days later Monica hasn't eaten much or moved much at all. All of the friends keep calling and she doesn't answer it.

Ross asks Chandler to check on Monica. Chandler walked into this house and finds Monica collapsed on the floor. Chandler checks her over and she wasn't injured. Chandler carries her to his car.

Chandler brings Monica to the hospital. The doctor is examing her. The doctor and Chandler are talking. The doctor says "I would like admit Monica to be admitted for a few days she has depression and she hasn't taken care of herself the past days. We can watch and maybe she will talk to one our psychologist. Tell me what's been happening? Chandler says "we haven't been to get pregnant, we adopted a baby but after while mother wanted her back. We begun to fight and yell and I packed up and left." The doctor says "No wonder."

Chandler goes in tries to hold her hand but she won't let him. Chandler says "I'm here for you." Monica says "you left me." Please just go! Chandler left and he called Ross. Ross and Rachel went to see Monica.

A week later the doctor is releasing Monica from the hospital. Chandler brings Monica home. Chandler says "I have to talk to you." "I'm so sorry that I caused you so much and sadness." I have missed you when we're apart." Will you forgive me." Monica says "yes, because I can't hate you when I love you so much." "We have a lot to work out. And I hope we can keep on trying its fun." Chandler says "of course we can keep on trying when you are feeling better. Monica says "I forgive you."

Next few days Monica is taking it easy and getting back to her normal things. All of there friends have stopped by.

It's October Chandler and Monica's marriage is getting back to being good. Chandler and Monica are having a date night going to a movie. They came home and made love.

Two months later and its December getting close to Christmas. Monica hasn't been feeling well. She went to the doctor and got a blood test. Monica went back home. An hour later the doctor calls Monica and telling her she is pregnant. Monica thinks it's a Christmas Miracle.

Chandler came home. Monica says "I'm finally pregnant." "This is our Christmas miracle." Chandler says "I love you, Monica Bing." Monica says "I love you, Chandler." They called there friends and they are happy for them.

Christmas came and all friends spent the day together.

Three months later Monica is five months pregnant. One day they went to there appointment. The doctor is doing the ultrasound and moving it on her stomach. The doctor says "you are having twins" "You want to know the sex of the babies? Chandler and Monica says "yes." The doctor says "a boy and a girl." Monica says "one of each." Chandler and Monica went home and called there friends.

Four months later Monica is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later the doctor delivers a baby boy and girl.

Monica is holding the twins. Monica says "the names we chose Lily Christine and Ethan Cody." Chandler says "I love you honey and these babies are perfect." Chandler leans down and kisses his wife and children. Two days later they came home.

THE END


End file.
